1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication device for implementing a system for remotely managing equipment as well as a communication system for implementing a system for remotely managing equipment.
The invention applies to the technical field of machine to machine communications, denoted M2M for short. In these communication techniques, two categories of machine are considered:                the first category consists of equipment intended to be controlled remotely and comprising an embedded application; this may for example be an automatic drinks dispenser, a water meter, etc.;        the second category consists of computer systems of processing server type, integrating a management application intended to communicate with an application embedded in an item of equipment so as to manage this item of equipment remotely.        
2. Discussion of the Background
Remote management of equipment can relate to various aspects: supervision of the equipment, its remote driving, remote parametrization and remote updating of the equipment or else the implementation of telemonitoring, telemetry, teledetection functions etc. This remote management is usually performed through message exchanges between the embedded application and the management application.
For example, in the case of a remote management system for automatic drinks dispensers, messages can be transmitted:                on the one hand from the computer system to the dispensers, for example to modify the selling prices of the products sold, update the embedded application, or update the parameters of the machine;        on the other hand from a dispenser to the computer system, for example to raise alarms in the event that a break-in or an electrical fault is detected, to upload information on the state of the dispenser's stock of drinks, to upload statistical information on the products consumed.        
Current systems for remotely managing equipment do not exhibit sufficient performance as regards the management of M2M communication on account in particular of the complexity of this type of communication. Specifically, it involves a communication operating by commands/responses, requiring in order to be efficacious a certain degree of automation in the processing of the messages as well as guarantees in terms of reliability of the exchanges or in terms of quality of service.
Moreover, the current solutions in the field of M2M are very nonstandardized, and consequently, the development costs for implementing efficacious solutions are too high.